El amor trae celos
by Rima555
Summary: Mi primer fic Rimahiko : Nagihiko y Rima llevan un tiempo de novios ... un extraño chico aparece derepente y Nagihiko se pone celoso, Rima lo deja? Pasen y lean! :DD


Shugo Chara no me pertenece y nunca lo ara , solo lo tomo prestado para relatar historias de este por un simple hooby. Arigatou -Rima*

Nagihiko Pov.

Estaba en clases mirando a la chica frente mío cuya cabellera era dorada , si Rima... Ella era la chica la cual mi corazón pertenecía y el de ella a mi. Es cierto hace mas de un año que salimos juntos desde que empezamos 2de secundaria que ella es mi novia y nadie lo sabe, por mi le gritaría a los cuatro vientos que salgo con Rima-chan pero es ella la que quiere mantenerlo en secreto por los clubs de Fanboys y Fangirls de ambos. Si mi club de Fangirls se enterara la matarían y si su club de Fanboys lo isieran el mismo destino tendria yo.

Sonó la campana entonces me dirigí hacia Rima-chan que se encontraba con Amu y Yaya que nos preguntaron si iríamos a el parque después de clases.

_No -Dijimos al unísono , Yaya y Amu nos miraron con cara extrañada lo que a los instantes se volvió una cara picara.

-Está bien , Amu-chií! dejemos a los tortolitos tranquilos esta tarde y vallamos a comprar dulces para yaya! -Haciendo caras infantiles , entonces Rima le dijo a Yaya .

-Que tonterías dices Yaya? Yo no pasare la tarde con nadie y menos con el PurpleHair! es que tengo cosas ...I-immPortantes! -Casi ni pudo respirar en todo lo que dijo y casi le pega un puñetazo pero se contuvo por que se trataba de su amiga.

-Está bien Rima-chií... Te creo -Se dio casi por vencida pero su cara aun tenía una expresión picara.

Después de clases todos nos depedimos y yo me dirigí con Rima a tomar helado. En el camino nos encontramos a un chico de nuestra altura con cabello castaño y ojos verdes que corría hacia Rima.

-Rima! -Mientras la abrazaba.

-Kirishima-kun suéltame o me mataras -Entonces la soltó y acercó su cara a la de ella , yo tenía celos para esas instancias ,como s atreve tan solo había unos centímetros de sus caras.

-Rima! -Le dije intentando ocultar mis celos entonces ella se salió de donde el chico-Me voy, es muy tarde ADIOS Espero que la pases bien con tu nuevo novio.

-Novio? de que hablas.-Dijo pero no alcance a escucharla ya estaba lejos.

Rima Pov.

Nagi continuo caminando , quise seguirlo pero Kirishima no me deje entonces le grite furiosa.

-Pero no vez lo que has hecho ? Asistes que mi novio se enfade conmigo. Esto es tu culpa por abrazarme.

-Ese imbécil es tu novio? Mejor que se haya ido y enojado ahora sabes que el único que puede estar contigo soy yo ahora-Dijo intentando darme un beso pero lo esquive y empecé a irme.-Pero Rima no te vayas!-Tarde yo ya había empezado a caminar.

Llegue a mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y saque mi celular. Empecé a escribir un mensaje a Nagi... Supongo que aun debe estar enfadado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mensaje.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

De:Rima

Para:Nagi

Nagi te enojaste por lo que paso?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Fin del mensaje.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mirando el teléfono a esperar que me responda. Entonces sentí vibrar mi celular e inmediatamente lo abrí.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mensaje.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

De:Nagi

Para: Rima

Enojarme? Sabes que me da igual lo que hagas y con quien…!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Fin del mensaje.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Abrí mis ojos al leer eso y entonces decidí llamarlo para ver si en verdad se enojo , bueno lo está pero quiero aclarar las cosas. Marque su número y me respondió.

-_Que quieres Mashiro-san? _-Al oír eso mas savia que estaba enojado por mi culpa y me dolía.

_-Mashiro-san? desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido .Nunca me llamaste así ni siquiera cuando __éramos__ amigos , solo llamas así a los desconocidos.! _

_-Que no eres una desconocida?_

_-Claro que no lo soy ! tu sabes bien quién soy._

_-A si? y quien eres dime-_Se notaba un tono irónico en su voz.

_-Pues... Tu sabes__.__! etto... Sabes muy bien que soy Tu-tu-tu novia-_A pesar de ave estado con el por más de un año aun me cuesta pronunciar esta palabra.

_-Con que novia eh? dime acaso una ''novia'' anda frente a su ''novio'' besando a chicos?_

_-Qué? perdona pero yo no lo bese! y además el solo vino a abrazarme, intente escaparme pero no pude , no tengo yo la culpa!-_Ahora comencé a enojarme yo.

_-Bueno no te besaste con el pero sus caras estaban demasiado cerca el __único__ que puede estar así contigo soy yo y tu lo sabes, y eso de que '' el vino a abrazarme e intente escaparme pero no pude'' no me dice nada -_Lo dijo con un tono general de niña lo que yo le había dicho.

-_Está bien... si no quieres creerme no lo hagas no tengo por qué obligarte a hacerlo... y si no le crees ni a tu propia novia no se qué hago contigo si no me tienes confianza alguna..._

_-No es que no te tenga confianza es que..- _De verdad en ese momento la cago de verdad no puedo creer que no me tenga confianza alguna. Antes de que terminara la frase me despedí.

-_Adiós Nagihiko_

_-Espera Rima no cortes!...- _Tarde porque corte la llamada.

Durante toda la tarde y noche estuve recibiendo mensajes de Nagihiko pero no respondí ninguno estaba enojada de que no me tuviese confianza alguna.

Nagihiko Pov.

Eran las 12 de la noche y para ese entonces le había mandado 18 mensajes a Rima pero no me contesto ninguno .Empecé a desesperarme. Pero entonces escucho que mi celular de mi lugar a donde el teléfono y abrí era un mensaje de Rima, entonces lo empecé a leer.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mensaje.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.

De:Rima

Para:Nagihiko

Ya no quiero que me mandes mensajes y es más mira no quiero que ni me hables mas en tu vida no quiero estar más con un tipo que no me tenga confianza alguna! Así que se acabo no quiero estar contigo más!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Fin del Mensaje..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.

Comencé a quererme morir Rima me había dejado. Así sin más solo porque me enoje porque me puso celoso de aquel tipo. Como podía ser ?. Comencé a mirar el techo y hablar solo.

-Como puede ser que Rima-chan me allá dejado? Como voy a dejar de hablarle , de besarla abrazarla cada día? esto es ridículo , cada vez que la veo tengo ganas de tomarla y abrazarla fuerte y nunca soltarla ,como voy a hacer ahora cada día? -Debía hablar mucho y desesperadamente alto porque uno de mis charas despertó.

-Que sucede Nagi?-Dijo Rythnm tan fuerte que desperto a Temari.

-Nagi sucedió algo ?

-Etto… no .

-Dime Nagihiko acabas de despertarme con lamentos cuyo nombre van dirigidos a Rima , venga que sucedió ahora?

-Eh.. ella acaba de dejarme.. y es más por un mensaje.- Estaba muy deprimido para ese entonces.

-Qué? Nagi , como que te dejo? por qué?- pregunto Temari preocupada.

-Por que hoy de camino a casa un chico se le acercó e intento besarla y le llamaba Rima-chan de la nada , entonces me enoje le dije que estuviera con su '' nuevo novio '' y me fui al rato ella me llamo preocupada y yo le grite , ella se enojo conmigo …y hace un rato me corto, porque dice que no le tengo confianza...-Dije cabizbajo sentado en mi cama.

-Nagi... eres un idiota... esto es tu culpa! Como vas a gritarle a Rima ? además de la confianza tiene razón hace más de un año que salen!-Dijo Temari con sus ojos enfurecidos mientras Rythnm se escondía de miedo.-Mañana mismo te irás a disculpar con ella , ahora vete a dormir para estar preparado mañana! -Me mando al chara inundada de furia , e hice caso a sus indicaciones asintiendo ya que tenia razón y..daba miedo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y salí corriendo, ni desayune siquiera , tome mis cosas del colegio y me emprendí a esta. Casi a pocos metros de la escuela pude divisar una cabellera Rubia entonces apresure mi paso .Cuando llegue Rima ni se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella y la tome del brazo llevándola conmigo al jardín de detrás donde no se encuentra nadie , la deje en una pared y me miro.

-Ahora que quieres- Dijo con un aire frio en sus ojos y su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que me perdones por no haberte tratado bien.-Dije firmemente.

-No , si me amaras de verdad entonces me hubieras tenido confianza desde antes.!

-Pero estaba celoso de lo que Kirishima ISO y casi hace! ponte en mi lugar , tu hubieras echo lo mismo.

-Lo sé pero yo por lo menos te hubiese creído si me lo hubiese explicado. Además ahora recuerdo que después que te fuiste ayer y me degastes sola con ese tipo él me dijo que él era mejor novio que tu y creo que tiene razón!.-me dijo casi a los gritos.

-Ah así? ahora que eras te irás con el ya que me degastes...?-Le dije subiendo el tono de voz.

-Sabes qué? tienes razón me iré con él , es más ya mismo lo llamare para decirle que me espere después de clases! -Mientras sacaba su celular , comenzó a marcar entonces le arrebate el teléfono de las manos y ella me miro enojada-Que haces? Devuélvemelo!

-No! no llamaras a nadie y menos a ese tipo tu sabes bien que me perteneces a mí.

-No te pertenezco más ya te dije , ahora soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera así que deja mi teléfono y no me hables nunca más en tu vida imbécil!

-No te lo daré enana!-Ahora ya estábamos los dos más que enfadados.

-Que me lo des purpleHair ! Ya mismo!.

-Que te dije que no y menos si es para llamar a ese idiota.!

-Ese idiota es mucho mejor que tu , ahora ..DAMELO!

-Así que es mejor que yo? ... -Mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo.

-Si muchísimo mejor que tu , es más guapo , más amable , más atento , me ama mas y de seguro beso mucho mejor que tú!- Me canse de que hable de ese tipo y la tome de las manos apoyándolas en la pared.

-Acepto que digas que es más guapo , amable atento y que bese mejor pero no voy a dejar que digas que te ama mas porque yo soy el único que te ama mas.

-Suéltame Baka.!

-No voy a hacerlo a menos que me digas que no lo llamaras que volverás conmigo.

-No así que ahora déjame ir, no puedes hacer nada para que vuelva contigo.!-Entonces me hace que mas a ella y la bese.

Rima Pov.

Nagihiko empezó a besarme y me movía para que me deje pero el se hacer cava más. No pude impedir que mi corazón lata con mucha fuerza y estaba segura que él lo escucho lo menos que quiero ahora es esto...Después de uno tiempo se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que podía apreciar totalmente sus bellos ojos ámbares... eran tan hermosos que me perdía en ellos , hasta que el empezó a hablar sacándome de el transe.

-Rima... de verdad perdóname ... por favor regresa conmigo... te amo demasiado para dejarte ,no me imagino una vida sin ti y menos si estas con otra persona ...Porfavor.-Comenze a sonrojarme al escuchar eso... Demonios eso nunca me pasa esto!

-Etto... está bien.. te perdono y perdóname a mi por gritarte anoche y hace unos minutos...-Baje la cabeza y mire el suelo estaba apenada por todo en verdad lo el me tomo del mentón y me miro a los ojos otra vez.

-Entonces sijes siendo mía..?

-Si tuya y de nadie más Nagi.-Entonces me dio otro beso , uno muy tierno y me abrazo fuerte de la cintura y yo de su cuello.

Espero que les alla gustado... Bueno lo dudo en verdad soy mala escribiendo pero me esfuerzo de verdad D: Sepan apreciar mis esfuerzos porfavor DX... -Rima*


End file.
